


blissfully alone

by kyouyaed



Series: the mirevage dynamic [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mirage's crush on Revenant is getting out of hand, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy, but Revenant will probably continue to encourage it, onesided mirevage as usual but revenant is insanely possessive over mirage AS USUAL, tagged as m/m and other cause Rev is a robot but also uses he/him so what am i supposed to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: No one else is around. No one will hear him moan and sigh and murmur to himself, and there's definitely no one to hear him gasp—//Elliott gets some desperately needed alone time. At least, he's pretty sure he's alone this time.//
Relationships: Onesided Mirage/Revenant, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: the mirevage dynamic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	blissfully alone

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like. fun fact: i was originally gonna just write this to be rated m and then i got carried away and now we're here.  
> Revenant is Revenant and he's possessive and wack and it's all fun.  
> "elliott a freak" - teegan about this fic, so there's that TOO
> 
> please heed the warnings, as always, and remember that this IS Apex Legends and Revenant is... well, Revenant. also remember that im trash as always!
> 
> this is unedited. will edit if i feel like it.

In such close quarters, the Legends rarely have any privacy. If you ask any of them about it, they're acutely aware of it and either smile and fake that they don't mind or bitch about it quite loudly.

Elliott falls into the former category. It's easier for him to pretend that he can deal with it than mimic some of the others, who let the game makers know exactly what they think of the lack of privacy in the drop ship and the closeness of their apartments. He privately agrees, wishing that their pods on the drop ship had even just curtains, and that their apartments for in between games weren't completely on top of one another.

It makes their personal time very difficult. Someone is always yelling at another legend to shut up, usually Anita shouting at Elliott or Octavio but occasionally Ajay banging on Octavio's wall telling him to stop masturbating so loudly. Personal time with eleven other people and thin walls was … Yeah, difficult had been the right word for it.

But Elliott was patient. Sure he could have a quick jerk and just smartly slap his hand over his mouth when he came, but those weren't fun. (They worked though. A quick release for pent up needs to get through the next few days before he chanced another one to get through the next few days until, well. It's a pattern with few deviations, and those deviations are unpredictable at best.)

He'd waited for today for a while. If he thought about it (which he didn't care to, really), it's been something like two weeks since he was actually able to take his time and have a proper masturbation session with build up and maybe even a little edging. The kind of session that made his eyes roll back and was impossible to stifle, even with a hand over his mouth. But today, he'd gone down the long hallway, knocking on doors with half cooked excuses in case anyone answered and no one had. Whatever powers that be were giving him permission to take care of himself.

A man has needs, and Elliott Witt is far too pent up to wait any longer. It had been getting worse and worse as time went on; Elliott has needs, definitely, but normally they weren't at the forefront of his mind and didn't press down on him so quickly like this. He has better control than this. Or at least he did. 

His clothes had been discarded as soon as his door was shut and he'd nested himself comfortably on his bed shortly thereafter.

One hand is buried in his hair, blunt nails scraping lightly against his scalp as he tugs just a little on the curls. The other is curled around his cock, his pace slow as he relaxes himself.

Elliott sighs a little as his hand moves over himself, easily falling into familiar motions that make his hips roll and elicit more sighs from him. It's been far too long, and with the thoughts that have been weighing on his mind he is very certain he deserves this.

And no one else is around. No one will hear him moan and sigh and murmur to himself, and there's definitely no one to hear him gasp—

"Rev!" Elliott drags his hand from his hair to cover his mouth anyway, the habit hard to shake even knowing he's alone. He groans against his palm as his mind works, supplying scenario after scenario for him to work with.

He's spent so much time with the simulacrum that when he finally settles on a fantasy to think about, his brain can supply Revenant's voice with ease.

" _So responsive_ ," fantasy Revenant says, and Elliott uncovers his mouth to scrape his nails over his skin in an attempt at getting the feeling of those cool metal fingers doing the same. " _Such a desperate little human_."

Elliott can't help but moan at the words, thrusting his hips into his ever moving hand. "Rev, please," he whines, speeding up his hand a little, squeezing slightly and groaning at the feeling. "Please, Revenant," he begs, and the image of Revenant in his mind laughs at him.

" _Are you so desperate for me_?" Elliott keens low in his throat because yes. He can't get the simulacrum out of his head and he knows realistically that what's going on in his mind wouldn't happen, but he can't help but _want it_.

He's desperate, almost pathetically so, to feel Revenant's hands on him. To have him trace cool, sharp patterns against his skin and stroke his cock and make him come. To talk to him, make him come undone just with words or hell, even his presence.

Elliott is desperate to have Revenant on him, in him, with him, and he continues to stroke himself as he fumbles for his lube with his right hand, not wanting to stop the pleasure tingling through him. It takes a little extra time to pop the cap open and slick up his fingers, and then Elliott's fingers slip past his aching cock and balls and he presses the tip of his middle finger inside of himself. The hand around his cock stills for a moment and then resumes with a jerky motion and a moan as he slides his finger inside himself fully.

"Oh, fuck," he whines.

" _Always so loud_ ," Revenant tells him in his mind. " _You have the most intriguing reactions_."

His index finger joins his middle finger inside of himself and he pushes them as deep as he can manage and curls them just a touch.

" _Revenant_!" Elliott moans so loudly that his heart stops for just a moment. He exhales sharply and stills, but no one pounds on the walls or on his door to tell him to shut the hell up. He is blissfully alone.

He moves his fingers inside of himself as the realization hits, soft grunts and groans falling from his lips as he fucks himself and strokes his cock. He doesn't even try to sync the motions up -that requires too much concentration and all Elliott wants to do is cum thinking about Revenant's hands on him and his fingers inside of him, watching him with those eerie eyes and taunting him in that gravelly voice.

" _Your reactions are_ …" Revenant's eyes seem to change in shade as he contemplates Elliott fucking himself. " _Sublime_."

Sweat beads on Elliott's forehead and his breath is quick between loud sounds and desperate begging. He's close, he can feel it, and he doesn't have the self discipline to stop and edge himself like he normally would.

His hips roll against the fingers buried inside of him, warm fingers that he wishes were thin metal ones that would reach deeper and fit more inside to fill him up just as good. His fingers hit that spot inside of him again and he cries out incoherently at the overwhelming feeling.

"Please," he begs. His voice is husky and low as he begs and moans. "Please. So close. Need to come for you. Please please please."

Revenant laughs at him and even just the memory of his laugh sends pleasant shivers through Elliott's body.

" _Yes, Elliott_."

The memory of Revenant saying his _name_ is what does it for him.

Elliott comes all over his stomach with Revenant's name on his tongue like a religious mantra. He rolls his hips against his fingers to milk the pleasure until he can't move anymore, going limp against the bed.

He lays there, damp and breathless, until he can move again. Elliott carefully pulls his fingers out of himself and reaches blindly for the tissues, too tired to turn his head to try to see them. Eventually he gathers a couple and mops up the mess on his belly. The wadded up tissues get tossed carelessly towards the trash can in his room and he tugs his thin sheet over his overly warm body.

Elliott falls asleep tucked in, thinking about the simulacrum he's become quite attached to.

* * *

Elliott Witt's bedroom door is decorated with giant gold stars framing his name that is printed in gold on a deep black nameplate. In the bright lighting of the Apex Games Tower, the gold stars and lettering sparkles brightly, boasting the fame and confidence of the man who put it all up.

A shadow covers the door and dims the shine, a thin metal hand resting over the nameplate.

Revenant's deep orange eyes cause faint glittering on the largest star as he stands outside of Elliott's room.

He'd come as soon as he'd heard his name shouted loudly, desperately, knowing that the only other occupant in the apartment section was Elliott Witt. For anyone else, Revenant wouldn't have even bothered. But Elliott was a curious case, and Revenant had long decided that the gaudy, flashy human belonged to him and that no one was allowed to touch him in any way.

He'd come to remind whoever was with Elliott that the human was already owned.

But it seemed that Elliott was very aware of that fact.


End file.
